


I failed

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FSA Week, M/M, Pre-Slash, post 5A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is lying in his bed, thinking about the events of the night when an unexpected visitor crawls into his room through his window. Derek Hale is back in town and he wants to make sure that Scott is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I failed

Scott was sliding over the fading red strings on his torso with his finger. Soon they would be gone completely, no trace of them ever being there. No scar or mark left. As if nothing had happened at all. As if he didn’t die at all.

Scott lay back on his back again, staring at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes and fall asleep because he was so scared to meet Theo in his dreams. He could still feel his claws ripping through his skin now. What would it be like if he let his guard down and allowed himself a little rest? Theo would haunt him.

That’s why he startled as the window creaked open and a figure was sliding into the room. He remained in the shadows for several seconds before turning around but Scott knew at the moment he entered the room who it was. “Derek?” Scott looked him over. Derek hadn’t changed, still wearing his old black leather jacket, still having those intense green eyes. “Why are you here?” He should be far away, hunting the Desert Wolf with Braeden.

Derek ignored the question and asked one of his own, “Are you okay?” He seemed worried, much more than Scott had ever seen him before.

So he just nodded. “I’m fine.” While trying to pull down his sweater inconspicuously he sat up again. “So what are you doing here?”

“I was following Braeden,” Derek started to explain and took a step closer, his eyes fixated on Scott. “And I was still in the next town when-“ He stopped suddenly, filling the room with an uncomfortable silence.

Scott didn’t understand, not what Braeden wanted back in Beacon Hills and especially not what Derek wanted in his room. He meant to ask again, as a quiet growl came from Derek, “Who did this?” Derek’s eyes were blue now, fingernails turned into claws. “Who did this to you?”

Scott just shook his head. He knew what Derek was talking about but how could he know? He hadn’t been there. No one of his pack had been there. He lost them. He failed them and this was the price he had to pay.

“Scott?” Derek had kneeled down, leaning on the side of Scott’s bed. “Tell me and I will hunt him down and make him pay for what he did to you.”

Scott shook his head. Theo needed to be stopped, that was no question but right now Scott could only think about his own failure. Hadn’t he been so blind it would have never gotten this far. What happened was more his fault than it was Theo’s. He didn’t look after his pack, he did everything wrong. “How did you know?” It was barely a whisper.

Derek’s tense body relaxed a little. His eyecolour changed back to green. “I felt it!”

“You did what?” Scott furrowed his brows. He couldn’t follow Derek, didn’t understand what he was trying to say.

Derek sighed deeply, turned around and sat down, his back leaning against the bed now. Scott couldn’t see in his eyes like that but maybe it was intentional. “If you are in a pack, Scott, you feel when you lose a member. It feels like you lose a leg or an arm. Losing your alpha … it’s even more painful. It feels like someone has ripped your heart out.”

Scott crawled off his bed and sat next to Derek on the floor.

“The second your heart stopped-“

“I’m fine.” Scott felt the need to assure Derek that everything was okay. He sounded broken and lost, like Scott was feeling at the moment. “I’m alive.”

“What happened?”

This was a question that Scott couldn’t answer, not without two hours of time to explain. He asked himself the same question since he got back home. What happened? What happened to his pack? What had happened between Stiles and him? And how could he have been so blind about Theo’s real nature? “I failed.” It was the only explanation he came up with by now. It was as simple as that. He failed his pack, he failed their trust and he failed in defeating Theo. It all came back to him.

“I’m sure you didn’t.” There was such an honest faith in Derek’s voice that Scott almost believed him.

“You weren’t here. You have no idea what happened.”

Derek smiled sadly. “But I know you, Scott. Not everything is your fault. You may be the alpha but that doesn’t mean that you have to do everything right or that you have to do everything on your own. Let us help you.”

“They don’t trust me anymore.” He lost his whole pack, one after one, and Scott still couldn’t say how this happened although a big part was certainly Theo’s fault but still … Scott didn’t even realize when this started.

“I’m convinced they still do. They love you, Scott.”

Scott raised his head a little. “Do you too?”

“Yes.”

There was no avoiding this question, no hesitation in his voice. It was the pure truth and this actually made Scott smile for a brief moment. “I’m not sure if I can fix all this.”

“Let me help you,” Derek offered again. “Let me be your beta again and with the whole pack we will get this bastard.”

Scott nodded sleepily and rested his head on Derek’s shoulders. “That sounds nice.” It seemed not so dark than before. Even if Scott wasn’t so convinced about everything that Derek said it gave him a little strength, just knowing that Derek would stay and help him was enough to have a little hope again.

“Sleep now. I will stay and watch over you.” The last words were almost only a blur for Scott. Maybe now his dreams wouldn’t be about Theo.

“Thank you,” he mumbled before slipping into his sleep.


End file.
